Pertemuan Singkat
by yeppo1004
Summary: Pertemuan singkat yang berjalan sangat cepat. *gak bisa bikin summary Terinspirasi dari lagu Vierra


Title : Pertemuan Singkat

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (Namja)  
Kim Ryeowook aka Wookie (yeoja)

Genre : Romance (Maybe)

Discalmer : Semua pemeran dalam FF ini milik jiwa raga mereka sendiri, anak didik dari SMEnt dan yang menciptakan mereka adalah Tuhan. Tapi FF ini**Original** Milik Author.

Warning : Teks kepanjangan,babak belur,gaje,tidak sesuai EYD,bahasa korea kacau balau. Jika anda selesai mambaca FF ini anda merasakan sakit segera post komentar anda. Jika sakit berlanjut hubungi author.

Jika anda ingin membaca FF ini segera sediakan air minum dan makanan. Karna FF ini bisa membuat anda haus dan lapar. Dan pakai lah kaca mata karena FF ini bisa membuat mata anda presbiopi*bener gak tulisannya*.

Check List Out

PERTEMUAN SINGKAT YANG BERJALAN SANGAT CEPAT

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku seorang yeoja yang berusia 19 tahun dan sekolah di Inha University jurusan music. Karna music dan menyanyi adalah hobby ku. Dan hari ini aku pergi kesekolah ku dengan berjalan kaki *berjalan emang pake kaki#plakk*

Saat sedang asik berjalan menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil ku sambil berlari menghampiriku. Ku lihat tangannya memegang sebuah gantungan boneka jerapah berwarna biru safir*author ngarang*. Aku sangat mengnal gantungan itu, bagaimana tidak ? gantungan itu adalah milik ku. Dan itu adalah gantungan yang berharga daripada gantungan lainnya*emanng berapa harganya ?#plakk author dibayat karna mengacaukan suasana*. Mengapa itu berharga untuk ku, itu hanya aku dan author yang tau.

"Hei nona tunggu" panggil namja itu padaku.

Aku berhenti dari aktivitas berjalan ku. Aku melihat kebelakang dan ku lihat namja itu berlari menghampiriku.

"Ada apa ?" tanya ku

"Ini apakah ini milikmu ?" Tanya namja itu sambil menyerahkan gantungan boneka jerapah berwarna biru safir itu.

Aku pun langsung melihat tas ku dan melihat gantungan boneka itu tidak tergantung disana. Ternyata gantungan itu punyaku.

"Iya. Ini milikku " jawabku sambil mengambil gantungan itu.

"Ah ternyata benar ini milik mu. Tadi gantungan itu terjatuh."kata namja itu sambil tersenyum

'Manis sekali senyumannya itu'batinku.

"Ah. Gomawo e…"

"Kim Yesung. Panggil saja aku yesung" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Gomawo yesung-sii" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Ne. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" jawabnya. Lalu diapun pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan masih melihatnya yang terus menjauhiku.

Ternyata namanya yesung. Aduh kenapa aku lupa memberi tahu namaku padanya. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

TIDAK DISANGKA AKU LANGSUNG TERHIPNOTIS OLEH MU

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu mengingatnya. Dan setiap kali aku mengingatnya dapat ku rasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin aku menyukainya saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Dan hari ini untuk kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah ku. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga buku yang dia bawa terjatuh.

Brukk

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucapku sambil membantunya mengambil buku yang terjatuh.

"Tidak apa apa" ucapnya melihat ku

"Yesung-sii. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini ? apa kamu sekolah disini juga ?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Eh ? Ne. Aku sekolah disini. Dan kamu kenapa disini ?"jawabnya terkejut.

"Kim ryeowook. Panggil aku wookie saja. Aku juga sekolah disini. Ternyata kita bertemu lagi" kataku gugup. Jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat saat dia menatapku.*bahasa author lebay

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu aku masih ada kelas" Ucapnya lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Aku pun balas melambaikan tangan ku padanya sambil tersenyum senang. Dapat ku rasakan muka panas karena malu.

KAU BUAT HIDUP KU TAK BERARTI TANPA KAMU

KINI KAU MENGHILANG

Seminggu setelah pertemuan kedua ku dengannya. Aku selalu mencari informasi tentangnya. Ternyata dia mengambil jurusan music sama dengan ku, sayangnya jam kuliah kami berbeda. Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sehari saja aku tak memperhatikannya aku merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupku. Dia benar-benar telah buat aku jatuh cinta, padahal kami hanya bertemu 2 kali. Kau sungguh ajaib Kim Yesung telah membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook jatuh cinta dengan dua kali pertemuan singkat yang tidak lebih dari 10 menit. *bahasa author kebocoran

Dan seminggu juga aku tidak melihatnya dan bertemu dengannya. Kemana dia apa dia sudah tau aku selalu memperhatikannya. Atau dia sudah tidak sekolah disini lagi.

Hari ini aku melihat dia duduk diperpustakaan. Tapi dia tidak sedang membaca buku, ku lihat dia sedang berfikir. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang gelisah. Aku pun memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa masalahnya.

"Annyong yesung" sapa ku padanya

"…"

"Yesung apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku khawatir

"Aku sedang tidak baik hari ini" jawabnya

"Kenapa. ? apa ada masalah ?"

"Begitulah. Ehm Wookie apa kamu mau menemaniku jalan-jalan"

Degh

Apa ? Yesung mengajak ku jalan-jalan. Oh tuhan apa kah aku tidak bermimpi.*ah wookie lebay

"Ba..baiklah" jawabku gugup

"Ayo" Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan ku.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di kebun binatang. Kami hanya diam selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Saat aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Dia sudah lebih dahulu bertanya pada ku.

"Wookie. Apa kamu mempunyai keinginan ?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja ada. Keinginan ku ingin selalu bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai dan aku ingin membahagiakan mereka" jawab ku

"Aku juga punya keinginan. Aku ingin memilih jalan hidup ku sendiri. Tanpa harus diatur oleh orang lain terutama kedua orang tua ku"

"Maksudnya"

"Aku masuk Inha University karena terpaksa. Kedua orang tua ku selalu memaksa ku untuk menuruti kata-kata mereka. Padahal aku ingin masuk sekolah music di china. aku selalu meminta mereka agar aku dipindahkan ke china untuk bersekolah disana." katanya panjang kali lebar. #plakk

"Jadi ?" Tanya ku karena aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak baik saat dia mengatakan hal tadi

"Aku berhasil memaksa mereka. Dan mereka menyetujui. Aku sangat senang sekali dan besok aku akan berangkat kechina" ucapnya senang

"Bagus dong kalau begitu. Jadi apa masalahnya ?" ucap ku sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Ya Tuhan aku tidak sanggup jika dia harus pergi. Aku baru saja bahagia dan hanya satu kalimat dari nya membuat kebahagiaan ku sirna.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaan ku padanya sebelum aku pergi. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku" katanya sedih

"Kenapa tidak kamu katakan saja. Dan siapa orang itu ?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataannya. Ternyata dia telah menyukai orang lain. Huh cintaku tak terbalaskan.

"Wookie" dia memegang tangan ku hangat.

"Eh?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Pasti wajahku sudah semerah api.*hah

"Saranghae. Kamulah orang yang aku sukai. Kamu telah buat aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Maaf selama ini aku menjauhimu, karena setiap kali melihatmu aku tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan mu" ucapnya menatap ku.

Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ah betapa senangnnya hati ku ternyata cintaku terbalaskan. Tapi dia akan pergi. Aku pun hanya menunduk menahan tangisku.

"Nado Saranghae yesungie, apa kamu tahu aku juga menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan sekarang kamu akan pergi meninggalkan ku setelah kita mengetahui perasaan kita masing-masing. Apa kah kamu akan kembali kesini lagi ?" jawabku sesenggukan. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata ku sekarang.

Aku menangis dihadapannya.

Grebb

Dia memeluk ku, aku pun menangis dalam pelukannya. Apa kah aku bisa tidak melihatnya, merasakan pelukannya, mendengar suaranya, apa kah aku sangguh tidak memikirkannya, dan apakah aku rela kehilangannya.

SETIDAKNYA KAMU SEMPAT MENJADI MILIKKU MESKIPUN TAK LAMA HAL ITU TELAH MEMBUAT KU BAHAGIA

"Aku akan kembali. Mungkin tiga tahun lagi. Saat aku kembali kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku temui. Apakah kamu mau menunggu ku untuk tiga tahun lagi" ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala ku.

Ada kebahagiaan dihati ku saat dia bilang akan kembali. Aku pun melepas pelukanku, dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Berapa lama pun itu aku akan menunggumu. Asalkan kau kembali" ucapku mantap

"Baikklah. Aku pasti kembali, aku janji" *kayak lagu p*st*#plakk author ditendang

Dan kami pun kembali berpelukan. Aku harus bisa menunggunya, 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama. Kim Ryeowook fighting. Batin ku menyemangati diriku sendiri

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian

Aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat aku nantikan dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pemain piano professional. Dan ku dengar orang aku tunggu-tunggu ini sudah menjadi penyanyi yang bisa dibilang Wah suaranya itu.

Aku merasa bosan karna terlalu lama menunggu. Akhirnya aku memasang headset ditelinga ku dan ku putar lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menepuk pundak ku. Aku pun meembalikkan badan ku ingin melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya berbuat iseng padaku saat aku bosan.

Aku terkejut ternyata orang yang menepuk pundak ku tadi adalah orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu, Kim yesung. Itulah nama orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Akupun langsung memeluknya erat dan dia pun balas memeluk ku. Aku bahagia sekali orang yang aku cintai dan aku tunggu sudah kembali bersamaku untuk selamanya.

**Pertemuan Singkat Yang Berjalan Sangat Cepat Yang Menemukan ku Dengan Cinta Sejati Ku**

**Yang Bisa Membuat Ku Bahagia Selamanya**

END

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction kedua punya author *tebar kata kata. Tolong komentarnya ya readers. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan karna author juga manusia punya rasa punya hati*eh kok malah nyanyi#plakk.

Komentar apa pun author terima dengan lapang bola eh maksud author lapang dada,. wkwkwkw


End file.
